


酸素の海

by mairieux (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I mean, M/M, Mafia AU, also dark yuuri??? if thats a thing, but its mafia au it might not be that fluffy as always, i mean viktuuri are still being gay and being grossly in love, it's a mafia au, no angst for now but hopefully there will be in the future, viktor's kinda submissive too lol, viktuuri is married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has yet to land a Quad Axel. He's been trying to land it for so many years ever since his 12th winter. His husband, his right hand man, his loyal dog, Viktor Nikiforov, is ready to  give everything he's got to make sure the leader of the Russian mafia gets the gold medal.
( mafia au where yuuri is the russian mafia boss and viktor is his husband and right hand man (but ppl often mistake that viktors boss and yuuri's his assistant). they're trying to find the traitor who killed yuuri's family so many years ago. they're v dorky and they use skating terms when it comes to mafia business (they did ice skating before so).)
Based on a comic I saw.





	1. sin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: nothing to worry about besides swearing.  
> A/N: LISTEN [THESE](https://twitter.com/minahomine/status/811472106886004737) [COMICS](http://minatu.tumblr.com/post/154846239337/another-comic-based-on-my-mafia-au-where-everyone) GOT ME ON MY KNESS IMMEDIATELY LOOK AT [THAT YUURI](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0LtWZ7UAAEj2i2.jpg) IM ON M Y K N E E S. anyway ive always been such a slut for mafia aus so here’s a thing *blows kiss*  
> kindly retweet or reblogged the original comic! once again, this au isn't mine and i've been simply struck with inspiration and i wish to write a fic about it and praise the [ original author](https://twitter.com/minahomine) about this blessed idea.

_April, 2017. **Barcelona, Spain**_

Minami Kenjirou is running late.

And that is very, _very_ bad.

It’s bad - he’s late for a job appointment, and a quite dangerous one at that; out of all the job interviews he could be late of, _this_ just had to be the time.

He’s walking so fast; he doesn’t see that he’s going to bump to a person who’s minding their own business.

“Crap, sorry!” Kenjirou exclaims when the collision happens, panic burning in his eyes.

The person he bumped to was holding hot coffee – _Starbucks_ coffee – and makes a surprised noise at him, before looking down to his crisp dress shirt and suit then sighing. The coffee spilled. The soft baby blue of the dress shirt the man is wearing is now adorned with by a brown spot.

“I’m so, so sorry!” Kenjirou frantically apologises while bowing, “I wasn’t looking and-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” The stranger laughs noncommittedly, waving his free hand at him.

“Um...”

“It’s fine, the shirt was a little too small for me to be honest, this stain just makes an even better excuse not to wear it without my husband whining at me,” the man seems to notice that Kenjirou still hasn’t bought what he said, he switches his coffee to his left hand to do a peace sign while subtly flashing his golden wedding band.

“... Okay?” Like, sure, okay, if the man says so then so be it. Kenjirou’s not going to dwell on it further.

“Watch where you’re going next time, alright?” With another wave, the stranger smiles at him at the short goodbye.

“Yes! I’m sorry again!” With a bow, Kenjirou turns to walk to the direction he was heading to when he realises that – oh? The stranger is about next to him.

“We seem to be going to the same path.” The man laughs, then takes a sip of his coffee, “where are you off to, lad?”

“Oh, a job appointment,” Kenjirou answers truthfully, even though it’s a bit awkward due to the mishap from earlier.

“Makes sense why you’re dressed so formally.” He looks at the man, who’s adjusting his glasses. “What job?”

“... Nothing important, sorry.” God, it’s so _awkward_. “How about you, sir?”

“Me? Just going home,” and what a short answer that is.

Whatever; it’s none of Kenjirou’s business anyway.

‘ _Let’s see,_ ’ he starts to recall in his brain, and fishes out the crumpled paper in his pocket, ‘ _Casa Camper Hotel Barcelona? Do I even know exactly where that is?’_

Biting his cheek, he strikes another question to the unknown man beside him, “Uh, sir? Do you know where Casa Camper Hotel Barcelona is?”

The stranger smiles at him. “That’s where I’m headed, what a coincidence! Just follow me.”

Now that he’s in lead, and Kenjirou’s staggering behind, he doesn’t know how this day would turn up for him after all this.

* * *

They reach hotel, with Kenjirou about twenty minutes late to his appointment, so he rushes to the elevator but the stranger was still with him.

“Is it that important of a job?” He asks with a sip of his coffee.

“I suppose,” Kenjirou shrugs, “I guess the pay is well so it’s an opportunity I wouldn’t want to miss.”

He hears the other man hum silently.

Unfortunately, they don’t speak again, at least until they reach the third floor. He’s starting to feel worse as this man might’ve led him to somewhere else and maybe he’s planning to-

“Airline room 314?” The stranger pipes up suddenly, and Kenjirou stutters a ‘yes!’. Glancing at the card, make sure that indeed, the meeting will be held at Airline room 314.

“Here we are then,” they stop in front of a wooden double door, with the other man typing fast on his phone.

Then the doors open, revealing with a man with silver hair and blue eyes.

This new person sees Kenjirou first, eyeing him from the bottom of his shoes and the crown of his hair. Kenjirou could already feel on his skin the judgment seeping from him.

Could he be perhaps the man who would be interviewing him soon?

No wonder he seems so put off by his presence.

But then he faces the man next to Kenjirou, and his whole face shifts to something... happy?

“Welcome back,” he greets, while bringing the right hand of the stranger and kisses the golden ring that sits snugly between his fingers, “ _zorotse moya_.”

The stranger from earlier smiles at him warmly, and leans forward to kiss him full on the lips.

They share a moment, and Kenjirou had to look away.

“Well, aren’t you coming inside...” The stranger from earlier now turns to him, with his hair now slicked back and glasses gone. “Minami- _san_?”

With Kenjirou’s mouth slightly agape, he follows him inside the room, and watches him sit down to an office chair.

“ _Solnyshko_ ,” he gets startled by a sudden voice to his left, who’s holding the suit the...stranger (?) was wearing earlier, “why is there a brown stain in your suit and your dress shirt? You didn’t spill coffee on it, did you?”

The other man doesn’t reply and simply brings out a stack of paper and at the very top was a job application file with the name “Minami Kenjirou”.

“Why don’t you sit down, Minami- _san_?” Kenjirou watches him gesture to the chairs in front of his desk, before he sighs an ‘I did’ to the man who kept bugging him for an answer.

“You’re the one I was supposed to meet...?”

“Of course. Unless I misread your name, have I?” With a small mocking smirk towards him, Kenjirou feels somehow terrified. He may have fucked up a _little._

“No, sir.” The orange haired boy meekly sits down on the chair, with hundreds of thoughts passing in his mind.

There’s a short silence before the man from earlier speaks up, a distinct Russian accent evident in his voice.

“Yuuri, should I leave you two?”

Then the person in front of him makes a grunting noise, dismissing him away with a wave of his hand.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it then,” the man walks up to Yuuri (?) plants a kiss to his cheek. “See you soon.”

“Well then,” they’re left alone in the room, with the air-conditioner whirring quietly in the background. “If you could just excuse the actions of my husband, let’s get started.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“We’ve interacted a lot earlier but I haven’t quite introduced myself,” he shows Kenjirou a subtle grin, “Katsuki Yuuri; I'm the son of the leader of an infamous yakuza family back in Japan.”

“Well, I _used_ to be, however, as you have witnessed,” Yuuri places his right hand on his face, once again flashing the ring, and rests his arm on his desk, “I’m married to the successor of the Russian mafia; but he doesn’t really want it-”

It’s almost menacing, the malice he’s emitting and joining the oxygen in the room.

“-Which makes _me_ , the leader _instead_.”

And he drops another smile, before leaning back to his chair and finally proceeding with the interview.

(It turns out that Katsuki- _dono_ wasn’t as intimidating as he looks and he’s actually a doting husband but Kenjrou muses that if it weren’t for his husband the air between them wouldn’t be as light as they have right now.

He also learns that his name is actually Nikiforov Yuuri, since he took his husband’s last name, but for business purposes he introduces himself with his old last name. _Wild_.)

* * *

“How was the meeting?” Yuuri looks at the man who just entered his office, blue eyes shining a little.

“Fine,” he answers and sips his coffee – _ew_ , it’s gone cold. “Viktor, love, won’t you get someone to fetch me a cup of coffee, please? This cup has gone to undrinkable bounds.”

“Of course,” Viktor pulls out his phone, sending a text to one of their subordinates near their room about his husband’s request. When he was done, he puts back his phone to his suit pocket. “You busy?”

“Not really.”

Smiling, Viktor already has an idea what they can do this morning.

“I missed you!” He exclaims, arms thrown up as he dives to his Yuuri’s lap, practically straddling him.

“I missed you too,” Yuuri answers in a less excited voice. Viktor can fix that.

He pushes their lips together for a second, before pulling away.

“How’s the new office doing for you?” The Russian asks, resting his forehead against his.

“Okay,” and Yuuri brings their lips together again. Well, even if his husband doesn’t seem to be in the mood for talking right now, he seems to be still up for kisses that’s for sure.

“I just still can’t believe you actually bought this hotel just because I complained one early morning how much I hated the location of our old base,” Yuuri whines against his lips, “totally not that worth it.”

“It was a cheap four-star hotel, _lubov moya_ , It’s nothing,” Viktor argues back, kissing him full again before pulling away, “buying this was almost like buying candy at a corner store.”

“You and your money,” his husband sighs, resting his head on his shoulder.

“ _Mmm_ , it’s all yours. _I’m all yours_ , Yuuri,” and Yuuri knows how true that is.

“I’m very aware,” he tells him with their lips a breath away, “thank you for reminding me every day.”

“Of course,” grinning, Viktor finally kisses him deeply, knowing that the both of them might just as well melt from being other each other’s tender presence.

He feels Yuuri’s hands snake up to his hair, holding him firm and steady as the kiss went deeper. The Russian grinds his hips subtly, smiling into the kiss as Yuuri makes a noise.

“Viktor...” Yuuri trails off, eyes hot and pupils so ever slightly dilated, “ _not now_.”

“Your face says otherwise, _laposchka_ ,” Viktor grinds down again, this time less subtle which earned him a louder whine from his husband.

“ _Vitya_ ,” and Viktor knows he’s won, “ _please_ -“

The moment gets interrupted, _of course_ , by a rather loud knock.

Frustratingly sighing, Viktor stands up from Yuuri’s lap to open the door. “Who the fuck-“

“Stop sucking faces and take the _fucking_ coffee.” Oh.

There stood a boy with shades and blond hair tied in a ponytail, holding a coffee cup.

“Yurio?” Yuuri calls from inside the room once he’s recognised the voice. “What is he doing here?”

“Apparently I became your damn coffee boy,” the blond sniggers and shoves the cup to Viktor’s hand, making a disgusted face at how tousled his hair is.

“Thank you, _Yurio_.” Viktor smiles forcefully towards him as he internally smirks at the boy’s reaction to the nickname. “You can leave us now-”

“Hold up, I got a message.” Yurio interrupts in a lower voice, in case someone might hear.

“What message?” Furrowing his brows, Viktor presses on for him to continue.

“’ _The King Has Come_ ’,” and with that Yurio turns to walk away, “he’s in the first floor restaurant.”

* * *

 Needless to say, Yuuri was vexed.

He and Viktor exit the elevator, walking to the restaurant calmly, as if they haven’t got anybody waiting for them. They hear whispers from the hotel staff, probably talking about them and how the hotel was suddenly bought out of the blue.

“These men clad in black,” they overhear from their backs, perhaps just walking a little bit farther behind them, “I heard they’re mafia or something. They say that the man in silver hair is next to succeeding the Russian mafia.”

“ _Damn_ , really? How about that smaller guy next to him? Looks Asian to me,” the other person replies, sounding quite flustered, “don’t tell me he’s a Japanese yakuza or something.”

“Hmm, he doesn’t look any of importance to me,” Yuuri almost laughs out loud at what he’s heard, “plus my sources didn’t say anything about him. Probably his assistant or driver.”

“Huh...”

Their voices pause for a moment, before speaking a little louder again when they enter the cafe.

“Hey, isn’t that Jean Leroy?!” One of them exclaims again, “isn’t he like, a Canadian senator?”

At that, Viktor sighs. Yes, he is _very_ informed about that.

“Hello, gentlemen,” the Canadian man greets them, as he shakes their hands, “nice to see you immediately after I arrived.”

“It’s no problem, sir, we’re very pleased to have you,” Viktor replies smoothly, and drags a chair for Yuuri to sit on to before sitting down himself.

“Let me introduce myself,” the man flashes a blinding smile, “My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, a Canadian senate. I’ve been advised to talk to you by my friend Christophe Giacometti regarding some issues.”

“Of course, we’ll try to see what we could help you about.” Yuuri still won’t speak, so Viktor’s doing all the talk for him.

“You must be Viktor Nikiforov, am I right?” Jean raises one of his eyebrows, eyeing Viktor carefully.

“Indeed I am,” with that, Jean chuckles from his seat before turning to the man next to Viktor.

"And you must be his assistant? I’m afraid I’m not aware of your name, sir.”

"Oh no, sir you've got it-" Viktor almost lost his shit from the mistake Jean made, if not for one of their men, Nekola, for suddenly interrupting.

“Boss! We’re sorry to interrupt but we’ve got news that _Babushka_ has been sent files by _Madonna_ regarding about _Quad Axel_ , but she’s still-“

“ _What_?!” Yuuri suddenly bursts out, voice loud and steely, “ _Madonna_ has found _Quad Axel?!”_

“No, not yet sir,” Nekola shakes his head, trying to remain composure from his boss’ sudden outburst, “she just sent files to _Babushka_ but _Babushka_ is still in mission and we are unable to contact her.”

“For fuck’s sake! If it’s just that- did you really need to interrupt-” Yuuri brings his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, his breaths barely steady.

“ _Zorotse_ ,” he hears Viktor’s voice and a warm hand against his own, “calm down.”

The Japanese man seems to think twice about what he said, before turning to Nekola.

“Forgive me for my reaction, Nekola,” he tells him with a grimace, “did you ask _Madonna_ if she could send the files to me instead?”

“She said that she can’t recover the files anymore as she had to immediately delete every copy she has as she felt like someone was watching her.”

Another exasperated sigh. “Fine. Tell _Fairy_ to follow _Babushka_ to Sweden so he can get the files at once.”

“Roger!” With that, Nekola excuses himself and leaves the scene.

“Viktor,” this time, Yuuri faces his husband, his _right hand man_ , “message _Fairy_ about it this instance. I doubt those boys will get in contact with him immediately.”

“Of course.” As Viktor sends a text to _Fairy_ , Yuuri shoots Jean an apologetic look. Or at least the most he can muster at the moment.

“I’m very sorry about the interruption, but yes, I am Katsuki Yuuri; _I_ lead the Russian mafia.”

Jean could feel his own eyes widens at his mistake.

Looks like what he's heard weren’t true.

Viktor Nikiforov was no leader of a Russian mafia.

Oh no - He’s _no more_ than a loyal dog.

Who really sits at the top - was someone else,  _something else_.

Katsuki Yuuri.

The world is in his hands, with his eyes looking like hot molten copper and lips in a tight smirk - Jean realises he _almost_ fucked himself over.


	2. sin numbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going back and forth from Sweden, Fairy finally has the files that Yuuri needed immediately. 
> 
> (Yurio gives the files and Yuuri is shookt at what he sees;;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: viktor is being viktor aka hes kinda,,, extra flirty and sexual but wdyk it's normal tbh, swearing  
> a/n: SJBKDFBKDBIJBF im so !!!!!!!!!!1 by all the positive comments you have all said !!!! i wasn;t planning to update this til sunday but !!!!! i just wanted to write it down immediately. sadly, time was still a bitch and i was only able to finish it now rip. anyway this chapter focuses more on viktor and yuuri's relationship outside of mafia business before we delve into actual mafia things in future chapters. enjoy the domestic bliss uwu  
> disclaimer: please follow the [original author](https://twitter.com/minahomine) of this spicey mafia au!

_November, 2001. **St, Petersburg, Russia.**_

“Hello, beautiful,” and almost instantly, the creature in front of him leans to his touch, “Sorry, I wasn’t able to _steal_ a lot tonight.”

She whimpers, big beady eyes looking up in worry.

“It’ll be okay; we can share it in half!”

The soft bread he’s holding has such little warm left, and his hands are almost cold as he tries to break it in half.

“Makkachin?” He calls, and his poodle happily chomps up the bread. The boy almost cries as he eats his own piece.

“Lets... keep each other warm for the rest of the night, ‘kay...?” Before he knows it, hot tears are spilling to his pale cheeks, possibly the only thing that’ll be warm in his body tonight.

_On my twelfth winter, I was spending the night with the only precious thing I have in the frozen streets of St. Petersburg._

“ _おにいさん_ ,” he hears a voice above him, and he sees a boy, eyes brown and full of shine, “ _だいじょうぶ_ ？”

“ _ぼくといっしょにスケートしませんか_ ？” The boy continues, nudging forward the umbrella he’s extended towards him.

_You approached the lonely me, asking me something in an unfamiliar language._

And of course, Makkachin barks softly, afraid that the boy might hurt them.

“あれ？いぬかわいい！なまえは？”

He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know, _he doesn’t understand_. He’s twelve years old, and this boy who doesn’t seem to be older than eight is scaring him.

Once more, he’s starting to feel tears well up in his eyes.

The boy’s eyes follow each action he makes – from each shift of his sitting position, to how his grip on Makkachin tightens the more the seconds pass.

“ _勇利_ ！”

They both turn to the person calling- a man of age with grey hair parted in the middle and glasses almost too big for his face. He’s with another old man, who’s wearing a hat and his eyes looming quietly with a heavily wrinkled face.

“ _何をするの？！この人誰？_ ” The little boy opens his mouth and closes it again, then opening again; just like a little goldfish.

_Your eyes sparkled brightly, especially when these gentlemen came to pick you up._

“ _ぼくのあたらしいともだち！_ ”

As the old man’s face shifts to something more understanding, he smiles and kneels in front of the other boy.

“ _ハロ、少年_ ,” the man says, a warm smile adorning his face as he extends his hands towards him, “ _日本語をはなしますかい_ ？”

He doesn’t know, _he wants to know_.

The littlest he can do is shake his head, hoping for the best.

“No? English, do you know?”

The words sound familiar, but he doesn’t understand neither.

Finally, the other man speaks, his voice gruff and accent heavy on his words.

“ _Вы говорите по-русски_?”

Then he nods.

“ _Да_.”

* * *

_April, 2017. **Barcelona, Spain  -**_ _home_

Viktor blinks his eyes open, nearly blinded by the bright sunlight streaming in to the bedroom.

‘ _Since when did...?_ ’ He asks himself as his eyes flicker to his right, seeing his old dog obstructing the other body in bed.

“Viktor... “ Said other body grumbles to his pillow, “your phone... “

“Sorry, sorry,” Viktor realises what made him wake up, and answers the bleeping phone at its fourth ring.

“ _алло!_ ” Perhaps he sounds a little too cheerful this morning, as the other person in line groans.

“Oh?” He keeps his lips shut and tight, eyes staring at the white wall as he listened to what the person has to say.

“Yuuri,” he calls to his husband’s sleeping form, pulling the phone away from him.

“ _Vitya_ , it’s _Sunday_ , let me sleep in... “ Grunting, the other man pulls the covers more.

“It’s _Fairy_ ,” Viktor tells him, his voice light and unreadable, “he said he’s back here in Barcelona with the files.”

With no reply from Yuuri, he continues, “he said, too, that the flight to Sweden was tedious and irritating, so he _demands_ a reward. Should I invite him to come over?”

Now, Yuuri turns his head to meet his eyes. But he can’t- the Russian’s hair obstructs the only eye he can see so he sits up to his level.

He stares into his face for a moment, as if reading his every expression as Viktor smiles at him, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in the slightest.

Yuuri wonders how he could smile so happily like that – as if Yuuri’s simply the best thing to happen to him, as if Yuuri’s the only reason he exists, _as if the galaxies exploded and Yuuri is the only star in the sky._

Opening his mouth, Yuuri feels the first syllable escape his mouth but cut off so immediately when they hear a yell come from Viktor’s phone.

But Viktor didn’t heed attention. “Yuuri?”

There it is again. It almost pains him. Viktor’s almost angelic.

The soft light that filtered through the window and their crème curtains landed so perfectly against his husband’s back, his face so softly warm and sweet. It’s not an almost, but _definitely_.

“I’ll-“ The Japanese feels the words stuck in his throat, something that hasn’t happened for a while. “I’ll go wash up.”

“It’s not a bad idea to invite him over,” he continues with a louder voice when he reaches their en suite bathroom, “our home’s always welcome for a member of our _family_.”

“Well, you heard him, _фея_ ,” Viktor laughs, as he hears the other boy in line curse in their mother language and cut the call right after.

With a smile, he puts his phone back to its place in the bedside table, before standing up to follow Yuuri in the bathroom.

He catches him just finishing brushing his teeth, washing the foam off his face.

“What?” Yuuri prompts when he catches the other staring, eyebrows raising in question.

“Nothing!” Viktor comes up to him, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

If this was four years ago, Yuuri would be flushing red from neck to hair line.

“Sure.” His husband says noncommittedly while wiping his mouth with a towel, his eyes still not leaving Viktor in the mirror.

But no, that cute Yuuri’s gone. And Viktor would be lying if he said he doesn’t miss those times where he could just easily tease his lover.

“ _お・は・よ・う_ ,” Viktor’s suddenly whispering to his ear, voice soft and nearly sultry, “ _Yuratchka_.”

‘ _Ah_ ,’ Viktor muses in his head as he sees Yuuri squirm a little in his hold, ‘ _I guess it isn’t so completely gone_. _’_

Pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s neck, he feels him tense up even more. This just makes Viktor even more confident.

He slides a hand across Yuuri’s chest feeling him up until he reaches his jaw.

“Do you think- you can spare your husband some entertainment for a while?” Viktor continues while eyeing Yuuri in the mirror. The younger man’s flustered, something that doesn’t come around usually unless maybe they drank liquor.

Although, this time, it’s _just_ morning. There’s alcohol in their system, and there’s no reason for it to be.

“Yurio’s-“ But he cuts him off with a press of his thumb to his lips.

“He won’t come until lunch,” Viktor smoothly replies, already knowing what he wants to say, “we have all the time this morning, _won’t you spend it in bed with me_?”

Yuuri catches the hand that falls from his face, lacing their fingers together as he feels the coldness of the wedding ring.

And with that, Viktor knows he’s won him over.

* * *

“Yakov?”

When Viktor answered the door, he expected to see just an angry sixteen year-old glaring up at him.

What he wasn’t expecting, however was to see Yakov instead with the faintest of smiles with Yurio behind him and furiously texting.

“Yuuri!” He calls to his husband, who promptly comes to the door, just to be startled at the presence of his adoptive father.

“ _Как дела_ , Yuuri?” Yakov prompts, his arms raised in the slightest as if to welcome a hug.

“Yakov!” And Yuuri does. He pulls the old man in an almost bone crushing hug if he wasn’t so concerned about his back.

Viktor just smiles at the side, knowing how much Yuuri missed the old man.

“ _Spasibo, xorošo_ ,” Yuuri replies as he pulls away, a big smile on his face. “ _А ty_?”

“Oh I’m very well, my boy,” Yakov answers with a hearty laugh, before pausing, “but what I see that’s not doing well is _still_ your butchered Russian!”

The comment makes Viktor hold a hand to his mouth to prevent hysterical laugh. Yurio, however sniggers in the back, ugly snorts coming from his mouth.

When he calms down, he returns to his glare, and says, “I want katsudon.”

* * *

“What happened to the _English dogs_?” Yakov sits down at the dining table, watching Viktor set down a bowl in front of him – Pork cutlet bowl.

“The Walkers?” The man supplies, mouth forming an ‘o’.

“S’that their last name?”

“I think?” Viktor walks up to Yuuri, who’s preparing Yurio’s lunch serving. He wraps an arm around him, flashing a big grin. “Whatever! It doesn’t matter as my husband and I have already wiped off their base, didn’t we, _zorotse_?”

“Of course, but you have yet to catch the guy to escape the last minute, _anata_ ,” Yuuri replies, not fully paying attention to him.

“ _Come on!_ I can order _any_ Avtoritet of ours to do the work as our lovely _Pakhan_ isn’t willing to spoil any more blood to his hands.”

“Obviously I’m not willing to, after all it’s _your_ job to-“

“Will you please stop arguing with _disgusting_ bedroom eyes and finish my fucking lunch?!”

Their eyes turn to Yurio who’s scowling as he’s leaning on the wooden the chair.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything else, and finally does the final touches to Yurio’s bowl before handing it to Viktor to serve it.

“Let’s skip the family talk for now,” the Japanese man says as he sits down on his chair, picking up his pair of chopsticks. “We can talk about Yurio’s boyfriend later, I need-“

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend!” Yurio angrily retaliates, and it would’ve been intimidating if it weren’t for him shoving rice to his mouth.

“Boyfriend?” Yakov doesn’t seem fazed by Yurio, neither does he seem aware on Yurio’s... social situation.

“Oh you know his new partner? Altin? He’s been close with him lately- “

” _Viktor!_ ”

With a chuckle, Viktor shuts up, as Yakov just nods in understanding.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I need to hear about the files Yuuko sent.”

The teenager fishes around his jacket, looking for something and finds the USB he brought with him.

“They’re all in here,” he slams the USB in Yuuri’s space, not missing a beat and immediately continues eating.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing to exactly worry about, then,” Viktor comments with a smile, his eyes meeting Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri sees what Viktor is trying to tell him with just that look- ‘ _Won’t you enjoy lunch with your family for now, solnyshko?’_

“I suppose so,” Yuuri answers with a sigh, and brings piece to his mouth to bite.

_Delicious._

* * *

“Yuuri.”

But he doesn’t answer, his eyes not leaving the laptop in front of him.

“ _Lapochka_?” Viktor tries again, but to no avail.

He sits next to him on their bed, curious to what stole his husband’s attention from him.

The screen is full of Japanese text, and even though Viktor tried his best in learning the language, his memory can only go as far as remembering a handful of Grade One kanji.

“ _Kinou_...” He looks at Yuuri, who’s reading the text out loud with eyes unreadable and voice blank. “ _Kinou... Minako-san wo mita_.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor panics. “Yuuri?! What’s wrong- hey, what’s wrong?!”

And Yuuri just realises that- _oh_. He’s crying.

“ _Vitya_ ,” he starts, voice suddenly small, “do you... remember Minako- _sensei_? The one who died with my family when I was away?”

Viktor trains his memory for a moment, before saying, “yes, I do. Wasn’t she your ballet instructor when you were around ten years old?”

“Yeah, she was.”

He doesn’t get a second to register what’s happening, but _dear_ _God_ , Yuuri’s on his chest, sobbing to his neck and hands tightening in his arms that held protectively around him.

The Russian lets him cry for a while, waiting for him to calm down to ask a question.

“You okay?” He checks, kissing the tears under Yuuri’s eye.

“Sorry for suddenly crying,” Yuuri apologises with sniffle, kissing the hand that Viktor held against his face.

“S’ okay,” it’s all what Viktor says, before embracing his husband again, “it’s always okay.”

They lay silently for a while, with Viktor nearly falling asleep as he feels Yuuri’s heartbeat relaxing against his.

“ _Vitya_ ,” but suddenly he’s so awake again and his eyes are straining to meet the man in front of him, the man who’s been ruthless enough for the past few years to not bat an eye when killing a person who’s on their knees, _the man he gave his everything ever since he met him one winter._

“What’s wrong, _Yuratchka_?”

“Yuuko. She- she _saw_ Minako- _sensei_ the other day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsbjkvbdksjnk soooo many thingsssss to translate  
> (disclaimer i used my own japanese ~knowledge~ as i dont trust google translate i hope my 7 years studying of that damn language was worth it lolllll)
> 
> “おにいさん, だいじょうぶ？” - big brother, are you okay?  
> “ぼくといっしょにスケートしませんか？” - do you want to skate with me?  
> “あれ？いぬかわいい！なまえは？” - huh? what a cute dog! what's the name?  
> “勇利！” - yuuri  
> “何をするの？！この人誰？” - what are you doing?! who is this person?  
> “ぼくのあたらしいともだち！” - my new friend!  
> “ハロ、少年. 日本語をはなしますかい？” - hello, boy. do you speak japanese?  
> “Вы говорите по-русски?” - do you speak russian?  
> "Да" - yes
> 
> (note: instead of having a lot of kanji in yuuri's dialogue, i left them all in hiragana as he;s like a fetus around this time so i wanted to make him sound more childlike)
> 
> “алло!” - hello (used for phone call greetings only)  
> "фея" - fairy  
> “お・は・よ・う,” - good morning but viktor is being uh sly and pausing between syllables  
> "Как дела?" - how are you?  
> "Spasibo, xorošo. A ty?" - Fine, thank you. And you?
> 
> (note pt 2: i used roman letters in yuuri's russian to make it look it even more butchered lol (this excludes viktor as he's calling yuuri pet names but not sentences)
> 
> "zorotse" - (u kno this one already fjbibi) gold  
> "anata" - dear (not to be confused with anata (which is a second person pronoun))  
> "Avtoritet" - a position in the russian mafia who is a captain in charge of a small group of men  
> "Pakhan" - the one who leads the mafia  
> "solnyshko" - sun
> 
> (note pt 3: i dont know a lot of info in the russian mafia and im just;; relying on wikipedia so if u have corrections please go ahead!)
> 
> "Lapochka" - sweetiepie  
> "Kinou minako-san wo mita" - i saw minako-san yesterday
> 
> (note pt 4: once again pls correct me if my japanese is shit bc i dont trust myself lol)
> 
> BOYYYY thats a lot of translations!!! i hope it wasnt really hard to read with all this foreign language ':=)  
> this was also unbeta'd so if you see any mistake i'd be very happy for you to point it out! 
> 
> oh and btw here's [the villa viktuuri have here in the fic](http://www.luxuryestate.com/p28172501-luxury-home-for-sale-barcelona) bc i want them so fuckign loaded ommlll no but rly i want them to have at least three main houses: russia, japan, and barcelona bc why hte fukc not (look at how big that place is;; imagine how much bigger their house in russia is nfknoknono)((im crying i want to live there too but i dont even $1 dollar rn and it's just THE TWO OF THEM IN THAT HOUSE BFBSBBJS im willing to say that yuuri just wanted a luxurious apartment but viktor insisted on buying an actual fuckifn house))(((im also willing to say that a lot of their close friends and fams visit often so it's not really lonely plus even if theyre alone they can make all the noise they want they wanna go wild tm when having sex LMAO)))
> 
> i'm so happy you lot are enjoying this story as much as i am!!! i really love writing but ever since i lost motivation and inspiration (gibgioboi i think its obvious why viktor is my fave) i almost hit rock bottom if it weren't for viktuuri and reviving me from writer's block hell
> 
> kudos and comments make me so very very happy and my heart goes doki doki (jk) but nothing can make me happier than having a new yoi episode right now (irnifjntnrrjksbfkb im trying not to cry shhhhhhhh) 
> 
> see u! <33

**Author's Note:**

> they be usin a lot of codenames but the petnames viktor giving yuuri are Not One Of Them
> 
> Zorotse/Zorotse moya - gold/my gold  
> solnyshko - sunshine  
> lubov moya - my love  
> laposchka - sweetie pie
> 
> title's romaji is "sanso no umi" which translates to "sea of oxygen" and it's [a great song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQHqHpEgOns) lol 
> 
> (i dont want to give away the codenames for the other ppl bc i think theyre obvious enough loll)
> 
> THE CHAPTER TITLE IS SO FUNNY BC IT'S JUST 'sin' BUT I PROMISE IT WONT BE JUST THAT NEXT TIME HAHAHAHAHAHHAA
> 
> kudos and comments (let me know what you think and give suggestions if you got or if you saw mistakes!!) waters my desert heart but no watering can replenish the tears i've lost after ep 12 uRHGHGH
> 
> see u next chapter!!! (i hope there will be)


End file.
